


数十日的秘密情人

by Leoness



Category: Constantine, Power Ring - Fandom
Genre: Constantine 2005 the movie, Harold Jordan on earth-3, M/M, dc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoness/pseuds/Leoness
Summary: 涉及bdsm相关，黑康和小蝴蝶拉郎，慎入





	数十日的秘密情人

康斯坦丁从教堂回来，他没有坐查斯的车，而是选择了步行。  
他其实并不喜欢走很远的路，教堂距离居住的破旧公寓有好几个街区，洛杉矶的雨已经接连好几天了，到处都黏糊糊的，活像被烤化的恶魔。康斯坦丁也不知道为什么会选择走路，或许是为了绕个远路去买包烟，也可能是为了安静点，因为查斯偶尔会像个坏掉的收音机一样。  
直到当天的后半夜他才意识到，或许是为了小巷里那个绿幽幽的家伙。  
渣滓和乞丐，或许还有黑帮以及淫乱的性交，没有灯光的街道一直属于这群人。他们和毒品，催情剂以及暴力为伍，身上有邪恶的纹身和审美极差的唇钉。康斯坦丁可以发誓，这些唇钉换个位置会看起来性感不少。然而人类总会有可怕的好奇心理，驱魔人也不例外。他每次都会忍不住向那个黑暗的地方扫一眼，从前每次这样做的时候他都会装作什么都没看到，而后继续向前，哪怕是巷子里的人们光着身子做爱。  
今天他顿住了，摞起来的大箱子后面显然有什么绿色的东西，还发着光。康斯坦丁迈了两步，尽量屏住呼吸不让残留的Omega信息素影响自己，小心地靠近绿色的光源。同时不让自己发出太大的声响，伸着脖子向前张望。  
当他看清绿色的光来自一名穿紧身衣蜷缩在角落的男人之后，康斯坦丁松了一口气。一个beta，至少不是什么恶魔和罪犯，否则还要花口舌让自己脱身。眼前有着深棕色头发的人穿着绿色紧身衣，低垂着头，两只手臂紧紧抱在胸前。他注意到男人的右臂与左臂不同，青筋暴起，就像过度锻炼了一样。  
康斯坦丁凑近了看起来十分可怜的年轻人，他蹲下身子伸手晃了晃对方的胳膊。  
醒醒，他说。然而缩成一团的家伙似乎没有任何醒过来的意思，甚至没有轻微的反应，仿佛已经死过去一样。康斯坦丁摸了摸他颈侧的位置，脉搏不是非常有力的跳动证明眼前的人至少还有口气。他捏着对方的下巴，迫使这个倒霉蛋把头抬起来，借着幽幽的绿光，勉强能看清一张伤痕累累的脸。  
他得把这个人丢在这，来路不明的家伙总会带来无尽的麻烦，给本来就麻烦的生活徒增烦恼，比傻子还蠢。  
然而当驱魔人叹了口气，给床上的流浪汉准备常用的外敷药时，他就已经在骂自己了。  
年轻人有着不错的外表，挺直的鼻梁和微微皱着的眉头看起来就像为工作发愁的普通上班族。康斯坦丁不小心碰到那些伤口的时候，他的肌肉颤抖痉挛着作出反应。  
像个胆小鬼，他心想。  
随即他注意到对方的身体，绿色的紧身衣似曾相识，就连白色的护臂部分都和他见过的哪个傻乎乎的小子如出一辙。康斯坦丁不太记得联盟那些超级英雄的名字，也不屑于与那些人为伍——比起合作他更喜欢这个字眼——那些人就像电视里讲话的政治家和腐败的富豪。令他意外的是，紧身衣胸口的部分是一只蝴蝶模样的纹案，圆滑的轮廓看起来就是女孩子们的T恤衫会有的花样。引人注目的是筋肉鼓起的右臂和一枚绿色的戒指，康斯坦丁想要帮他把戒指摘下来，然而就在他捏住那枚戒指打算往下拿的时候，床上的人突然发出痛苦的呻吟。他害怕这会是一种反噬的魔法器物，从而迅速松开了手，一边腹诽不自量力的倒霉蛋为什么要用危险的东西。  
平时睡觉的床被占了，虽然有些不情愿，康斯坦丁只得拿了一床被子蜷缩在沙发上。他从没想过会在家里接待什么客人，劣质的沙发硌得他浑身难受。幸好他只是个beta，康斯坦丁心想，如果是个Omega那就真的倒大霉了。  
康斯坦丁并不是什么好人，他也不止一次留恋于声色场所，对于SM也不排斥。但他却不沉迷于此，这使得驱魔人有别于红灯区那些店老板和老板娘。他艰难地在沙发上动了动身子，试图让自己不扭得那么难受。然而不幸的是，他的脖子依旧以一个僵硬的角度弯着。就这样吧，不会再有下次了。  
迷迷糊糊地，他似乎闻到了青草的味道，像刚修剪过的草坪，其中又夹杂着干枯的气息。或许是昨天晚上忘了关窗户，他试图翻个身继续睡，没想到摔在了沙发前的地毯上。  
康斯坦丁感觉自己全身的关节都生锈了，绻缩的姿势让他在经过一整夜之后难受不已。他撑起身子靠在沙发上，被子盖住了腰部以下的位置。被惊醒的感觉十分不舒服，他揉揉眼睛打算爬到沙发上睡个回笼觉，却迷迷糊糊地注意到一个绿色的身影。  
年轻的流浪汉显然是醒过来了，此刻正十分紧张地看着他。康斯坦丁使劲挤了挤眼，勉强让自己的视野清晰起来。年轻人弓着身子，像个老仆役一样，棕色的头发显然经过马马虎虎的梳理，然而还有几撮不老实地翘起来。他的脸上流露出非常明显的紧张神色，如果不是他紧实的肌肉和身高，康斯坦丁简直以为他是个营养不良的可怜虫。  
两个人对视很久之后，身着紧身制服的年轻人张了张嘴巴，最后结结巴巴地说了一句谢谢。康斯坦丁打了个哈欠站起来，腰上围着的被子顺着双腿滑下，只穿着内裤的下半身一览无余。年轻人似乎有点害怕，他刻意把头转到一侧，似乎是无意识地抓紧了自己的手臂。  
康斯坦丁没有注意到年轻人的小动作，他抓起茶几上的烟盒和打火机，抽烟是他每天睁开眼后的第一件事。随后他听到对面的年轻人轻咳一声，再一次开口了。  
“谢谢你昨天晚上帮了我。”  
康斯坦丁吐出一个淡淡的烟圈，挑挑眉毛盯着他，回答道：“我以为比起两次道谢，你会先告诉我你的名字。”  
年轻人闻声抖了抖，似乎这样的凝视让他害怕极了。他缩了缩身子继续说道：“哈罗德，哈罗德·乔...乔丹。”  
哈罗德？康斯坦丁隐约能想起有一位穿绿色紧身衣的灯侠，有着和眼前的人相似的名字，哈尔或者盖尔，记不清了。他们几乎没见过面，但有一次老蝙蝠来找他帮忙的时候，他曾瞥见过关于这位守护者的资料。但康斯坦丁不觉得哈罗德会是那位他不熟悉的灯侠，哆哆嗦嗦的男人可无法胜任宇宙条子的职业。  
于是他站起身，勉强用被子围住腰部以下的部分，走到餐桌旁给哈罗德倒了一杯水。年轻人颤抖着接过杯子，十分僵硬地端起来抿了一口。  
康斯坦丁很想笑，和他打交道的大部分都是邪恶的生物，污言秽语和拳打脚踢是家常便饭。然而为了保险起见，他打算仔细地审问这个来路不明的家伙，再做决定。  
“看得出来你并不是普通市民，”他上下打量着哈罗德，对方在赤裸裸的凝视下表现得更不自在了，“别告诉我你是受那些什么联盟的家伙的指示来监视我的，如果是这样，那他们一定告诉过你，我擅长逃脱。”  
哈罗德眼中的茫然显而易见，他似乎都已经忘记紧张，转而开始拼命思考。康斯坦丁觉得他呆愣住的样子十分有趣，不禁向前探身，故意吐了一大口烟雾。年轻人被熏得回过神来，结结巴巴地开始为自己辩白。  
“我来自另一个...另一个平行宇宙，”他攥紧了手里的杯子，“它被称为三号地球。我...我不太清楚我为什么会来这里，或许是执行任务的时候遇到了太阳风暴...”  
哈罗德坐在椅子里的身体缩得更紧了，如果不是他看起来十分年轻的脸，康斯坦丁简直以为他是个糟糕的老头子。但他不知道哈罗德此刻正在经历十分痛苦的挣扎，他在努力克制自己想要抓住右臂的欲望。但灯戒的嘲讽和谩骂让他的头脑保持清醒，哈罗德只好抓着杯子缓解自己的紧张。  
“糟糕的蠢蛋，别让他看出来你在撒谎。”灯戒在他脑子里毫不客气地说道，“别忘了你的任务，如果失败的话，你知道辛迪加会怎么对付你，毕竟你是个没用的......”  
“你能告诉我一些...唔...关于这个世界的东西吗，我想...我...我不知道怎么回去。”哈罗德努力提高了一点音量，试图盖过依然喋喋不休的灯戒。  
“我以为你会想要我帮你回去，”康斯坦丁轻笑一声，哈罗德看起来十分弱小的样子，但并不能证明他是个诚实的人，“毕竟这才是多数人的想法，不是吗？”他看到哈罗德张了张嘴，有些着急地想说什么又补充道，“当然，你不是多数人。”  
哈罗德似乎是放松了下来，他咬咬下唇悄声说道：“是...是的，谢谢。”  
康斯坦丁没说什么，径自站起身去了浴室，今天没有额外的事情要做，他希望舒舒服服地在床上睡一觉。  
beta不会有什么麻烦的，他想。


End file.
